


so many faces

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [112]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Romellura, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Romelle has grown up surrounded by only other alteans. To see so many different faces were new to her. She talks to Allura about it.





	so many faces

”Allura, can I ask you something?” Romelle asked as she sat down on the princess’ bed in her living quarters at the Garrison. “I’m a bit curious.”

 

Allura has been in the middle of reading a book, human literature really did have its gems, she had read book after book, and only wanted more. It told her so much about the culture. But, she gladly paused her reading for Romelle, and put the book down on her nightstand.

 

“Sure Romelle. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

 

The altean nodded, took a deep breath, and then spoke.

 

“Is it normal to feel weird around so many people? I mean, I’m okay with people, but none are altean except you and Coran. I’ve grown up only seeing alteans, and now I’m surrounded by several other species out of the blue. They all look so confident, like they aren’t faced at all by the differences. I never thought other races could look like that. It’s strange and amazing, but I’ve never seen anything like them before. One part of me is afraid, when though I know I shouldn’t be. I know that they’re our allies, but my senses tells me to keep watching the just incase, and I feel terrible about it. Do you get me?”

 

Allura nodded.

 

“Yes, I know what you mean. I myself have never felt that sensation, since I was born into a world where my planet met thousands of different races every quintant. Growing up around so many different faces was the norm for me, but from time to time, we discovered species who had no contact with other races at all. They wanted to trust us, yet where scared, and also commented on how many different forms we could take. It must be mind blowing to see people with proportions you didn’t think were possible, but they got used to it, and you will as well. Your reaction is only natural.”

 

Romelle nodded.

 

“Okay, thank you Allura. Everything is just so new.”

 

“I know, but I’m here with you, I promise. I’ll help you whenever you may need it.”

 

“Thank you.”


End file.
